Geek to Hot
by Midnight-675
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a perverted geek in 8th grade. He likes his best friend, the 'cool and spicy' Amu Hinamori. There is someone in the way of Ikuto's plan of getting her to fall for him. The kiddy king.


**Sorry I couldn't update Time for Confessions! Wow. In social studies I got this idea. I like the storyline. It's of course Amuto but this almost killed me to write cuz it has some Tadamu. But it helps with the storyline.**

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V.

It just wasn't right for me to like her. I mean, she's been my best friend since we were born. We also live next to each other. Another reason is, she's popular, I'm not. She's the gorgeous heart-throb of the school, while I'm just "That perverted nerd". I have glasses and braces, not to brag or anything, but I'm getting my braces off in a week. I'll soon be getting contacts too.

I have midnight blue eyes and hair that is almost the same shade as my eyes. She has beautiful golden eyes that I melt into every time I see her. With luscious pink hair that is chest length, she is:

The girl every guy falls for at first sight.

The student council president.

The lead in the drama club plays every year.

The nicest person you'll ever meet.

The one who, even after gym, smells like strawberries.

No one actually knows she's nice, except for me and her best female friends, Rima Mashiro and Utau Hoshina. Utau is my little sister. She's 1 year younger than we are, so she's going to be in 7th grade.

**First Day of 8****th**** grade**

_RRRIIINNNGGG! Sigh, todays the first day of 8__th__ grade. Wait! I have all the same classes as Amu!_ I bolted out of my bed, grabbed my uniform out of my closet, and hopped into the shower. When I got out of the shower I grabbed my book bag and flew down the steps.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate tayaki and a strawberry one for Amu. Then I went outside and walked next door to Amu's house.

We always went to school together, and left together. When I got to her house, I rang her door bell. Her little sister Ami answered. "Hi Iku-kun!" she squealed as she pulled me into her death hug on her front door step.

"Hi Ami." I told her struggling to get out of her grip. Dang, she has good grip for a 7 year old.

"Ami! Get off of Ikuto!" Amu yelled from behind Ami.

"Does onee-chan have a crush on Iku-kun?" Ami smirked still hugging me.

She blushed. "N-no! Y-you don't know what you're talking about Ami!" That kind of hurt. I decided to mess with her.

"That hurts. I thought you liked me, Amu-_koi_." I smirked at her. She blushed even harder than before.

Ami looked like she was going to explode with excitement. "Onee-chan has a boyfriend!? And its Iku-kun!?"

Amu glared at me and I just smiled sweetly. "PAPA! ONEE-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Ami yelled into the house while Amu face-palmed herself.

Their dad flew down the stairs and to the door. "NOOOO!MY SPARROW HAS A BOYFRIEND! Who is he!? I'll kill him before he can hurt my sparrow!" he fell to his knees and started sobbing. We all sweat-dropped except for Ami who started laughing.

"We should probably go now." Amu said to me in fear that her dad will embarrass her even more than he already has.

I wanted to mess with her one more time before we left. "Okay then let's go, Amu-_koi~_." I said seductively. She blushed and her dad started crying harder and got up and ran to go lock himself in the bathroom.

She glared at me while we were walking. I just gave her a 'what did I do?' look. "I hate you." She spat out at me.

"Why are you so mean to me, Amu-_koi_." I said emphasizing the koi.

She blushed and looked away. "S-stop ca-calling me Amu-koi." She stuttered.

"Would you rather me call you koneko-chan, strawberry, or sexy?" I asked her smirking.

"Amu-koi it is." She said.

We had to take the long way to school, or else we'll get mobbed by her fan boys and the girls who 'hated' her, but everyone knew it was just jealousy.

When we got there we heard someone say, "Hinamori-san!" Oh god. It was him. The one and only kiddy king.

"Oh hi Tadase-kun! Weird to see you here." She said blushing slightly. (A/N: *barf*) Me and kiddy king looked at her weirdly.

"Um… It's not that weird because were at school." He told her. She blushed harder.

"Oh yeah…" she trailed off.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I don't know if I can update every week because of school, but I'll try my best. And sorry to all Time for Confessions fans. I have major writers block and I need some help finding something to write. Well press that review button! **

**-Midnight675 was here**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
